Roll the Dice
by youre-never-too-old-for-disney
Summary: Benny is a young, broken girl. When Dice saves her from some muggers one day, she tells him everything and he takes her back to Sam and Cat's apartment, where she spends the next few weeks. What will happen when Benny and Dice develop feelings for each other? Rated T for safety and possibly mature themes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys?! It's been a while, huh? But hopefully, with the Christmas holidays coming up, I won't be as inactive :P But anyway, here's a Sam and Cat story!**

 **Now, of course, Sam and Cat isn't Sam and Cat without the jokes, but I am the worst comedian in the history of the world, so all the jokes I put in will probably totally lame, but I'll try my best. Also, some of the characters might be a little OOC, and I do apologise. There will also be some parts that will be a bit on the serious side, but I'm not sure to what extent yet.**

 **Sorry for any typos or spelling/grammar errors. I don't own Sam and Cat, or anything except my OC and the plot. Hope you enjoy! :P**

* * *

"But Mom, I don't need a babysitter!" Dice Corleone complained.

"Well, I'm not leaving you home alone. Not after last time." Ms. Corleone replied.

"I told you, it wasn't my fault! The pig followed me home! And then so did the cow... And the sheep... And- Look, my point is, it won't happen again." He bargained.

"I'm sorry, Dice, but my decision is final. Look, don't think of it as being babysat, just think of it as staying for the week. Anyway, I thought you liked Sam and Cat?"

"I do, when we're hanging out as friends. Not when they're babysitting me!"

"Well, I'm not changing my mind. Now, let's go." Ms. Corleone said. Dice pouted and grabbed his suitcase, following his mother out of their apartment.

~Two days later~

"Dice! Have you touched my fried chicken?!" Sam hollered, walking into the living room where Dice was sat on the couch (which also doubled as his bed), doing his laces up.

"No, why would I touch your fried chicken, I'm too young to die." He replied, knowing that Sam would kill him if he so much as thought about eating it.

"Anyway, I'll be back later." He said, standing up.

"What? Where are you going?" The blonde asked.

"Got a sale to make." He said, "Someone said they're prepared to pay $100 for a full box of spifes."

"You're going on your own?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dice raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, it's just... Cat and I are getting paid to watch you and we might not get as much if something happens to you."

Dice groaned, "Sam, c'mon, I thought you were supposed to be the cool babysitter?"

"Alright, fine, but if anything happens, I was never here." She then left the room without another word. Dice just shrugged, grabbed his box of spifes, and was on his way.

OOOOOOOOOO

Turns out Dice's sale wasn't as successful as he'd hoped. The guy only paid him $50 for the box. So, after the disappointing deal, Dice began trudging home.

He was only a few blocks away from the apartment building, when he heard a scream. Dice stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to look in the direction of which the scream came from. There was a dark alley, but thanks to the dim light of the street lights, he could see a several large figures advancing on one small figure.

Not really knowing where his mind was, Dice took off. He ran into the alley, where he could now see a group of men ganging up on a small girl.

"Just give us something valuable and no one gets hurt." One of the guys demanded in a gruff voice.

"I-I don't have anything." The girl's terrified voice whimpered. One of the guys shoved her, causing her to squeak and fall to the ground.

"Hey!" Before he could stop himself, Dice yelled out. Everyone turned to him. His eyes widened once he'd realised what he'd done. "L-Leave her alone!" He tried to sound less scared than he was.

"And what are you gonna do about it if we don't, huh?" One of them growled, as they started walking towards him.

"I'll, uh..." He looked around, desperately trying to think of something. He then spotted a large rock. "I'll do this." He picked up the rock and threw it at one of them, nailing him right in the head. He fell unconscious and his friends caught him before running away, dragging him with them.

Dice just stood there for a moment, thinking about what the hell he'd just done, until he snapped out of it and ran over to the girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Y-yeah, I-I think so." She mumbled, sitting up and placing a hand on her head. She then looked at Dice, "Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"So, what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked curiously. The girl looked around nervously.

"Oh, uh, my Mom sent me to get some groceries and, well, that happened." She explained. There was something about the way her voice shook that didn't completely convince Dice, but he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh, well, I could walk you home if you want. Just in case those guys come back?" Dice offered.

"Oh, uh, no, it's okay. I only live a few minutes away from here." She said. They both stood up and walked out of the alley. Once they were under the street lights, Dice got a proper look at her face and gasped. Her fair skin was marked with patches of dirt and her messy, dark hair looked like it hadn't been washed in months. She wore a dirty grey sweater and blue ripped jeans, that clearly weren't ripped for fashion purposes. The girl knew why Dice had gasped, and why he was staring at her the way he was, so she looked away.

"Your mother didn't really send you out to get groceries, did she?" Dice asked. The girl stayed silent. Dice gently grabbed her chin and turned her head, forcing her to look at him. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she tried to hold them in.

"What happened?" He asked softly. She shook her head. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

"I ran away from home." She muttered, almost in audibly. Almost. Dice still heard it.

"Why?" He asked, hoping he wasn't pushing it too far.

"My parents... they'd left me alone for the weekend to go on holiday for their anniversary, but their plane crashed on their way home and...and they died." She paused to take a deep breath, a few tears falling as she did so, "I was sent to a foster home with six other kids. They all hated me. They pushed me around and they bullied me. And the parents practically ignored me. I stayed for a week, until I couldn't take it anymore and ran away." She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Oh my god." Dice whispered to himself. That was the saddest thing he'd ever heard in his life. "How long have you been on your own?"

"Um, almost five months." She replied, looking anywhere but at Dice. His eyes bugged out of his head.

"Five months?!" He almost shouted, "How have you fed yourself? Kept warm?!"

The girl shrugged, "When I first ran away I had a little food with me, but then I ran out, so I had to sell my things for money. I sold my phone, my laptop, even my coat. The money I got from all that paid for my food, and several bus fairs, which is how I ended up here." She explained.

"Where did you live before?" Dice asked, "Sorry if I'm asking too many questions..." He added guiltily.

She giggled lightly, "It's okay. I was born in Ohio, but the foster home I lived in was in Vancouver."

"Vancouver?! You've come all the way from Canada?!"

"I've made it this far, haven't I?" She shrugged, "I'm sure I can survive longer."

Dice shook his head, "No way. You're coming with me." He gently grabbed her hand.

"What?!" She yelled, pulling away.

"You shouldn't have to be living on the streets. You can come and stay with me and my friends, Sam and Cat. They won't mind." Well, he hoped they wouldn't.

"You don't even know my name." The girl said.

"What is it?" Dice asked.

"Benny Ridgewood." She told him.

"I'm Dice. Now that we know each other's names, let's go." He grabbed her hand again and began pulling her along. This time, Benny let him, too tired from today's events to argue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is kinda late, and pretty short, I had a bit of writer's block :/**

 **Anyway, as always, I don't own Sam & Cat or anything except my OC and the plot :)**

* * *

"Dice! Where have you been?!" Cat exclaimed when Dice finally walked through the front door. "You've been gone for years!"

Dice looked at the clock, "I've been gone for an hour and a half. Didn't Sam tell you I was going out?"

"No! We're getting paid to babysit you, you know. We can't let anything happen to you, otherwise we won't get our money!" She said. Dice rolled his eyes. Then Sam walked in.

"That's what I said." She said, opening the fridge.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Look, there's something I want to show you guys." Dice said. Sam and Cat exchanged a look as Dice walked over to the door and mumbled a "you can come in now" and a young girl walked in behind him. Sam and Cat both froze.

"Who are you?" Sam asked rudely.

"This is Benny," Dice told them, "She's gonna be staying with you guys for a while."

"What?!" Sam and Cat said in unison.

"We never agreed to that!" Cat said.

"Look, she's got nowhere to go. Just think for it as babysitting her, but for, like, a few months and without getting paid."

"No way." Sam said. Dice walked over to them and lowered his voice, so Benny wouldn't hear them.

"Look, I found her on the streets, alone. She's had a really tough time. Please let her stay." Dice pleaded.

"Dice, we can't just take in some girl off the streets." Sam said.

"But she's not just some girl! Listen, I just saved her from getting beaten up by some gang. What if they come back? If she stays here, they won't be able to hurt her again. Plus, it's not like she's a baby. She's old enough to fend for herself, so you'll barely have to look after her." He persuaded.

"I'm okay with it." Cat said, being the happy, bubbly girl she is.

"Sam?" Dice looked at the blonde girl, "Please?"

Sam looked like she was about to crack. She looked at Dice, who was giving her with puppy dog eyes. She then looked at Cat, who was also looking at her pleadingly. She sighed. "Oh, fine."

Dice smiled big, "Yes!"

"Yay!" Cat giggled, running over to Benny and crushing her in a hug, "Roomies!"

Benny laughed nervously, then looked at Dice.

"You'll get used to that." He said. Benny giggled, as Cat pulled away.

"So, uh, how'd you end up on the streets?" Sam asked kind of bluntly. Benny flinched a little at the question, but quickly composed herself.

"Um, I ran away from home." She replied quietly.

"How come?" Sam pressed. Benny's eyes flickered to Dice, who gave her a small nod telling her it was okay to tell them.

"My parents, uh, died, and my foster family didn't like me very much at all, so I ran away." She explained hesitantly.

"That's so sad!" Cat exclaimed, looking at Benny sympathetically. Benny simply shrugged.

"How long have you been on the run for?" Sam asked.

"And where have you come from?" Cat asked.

"Guys, chill out." Dice said, not wanting to make Benny feel uncomfortable.

"It's fine," Benny told Dice, smiling slightly, "And uh, I left home about five months ago. And I came from Vanvouver."

"Five months?!"

"Vancouver?!" They reacted just like Dice did.

After getting to know her a little better, Sam started to feel a bit more at ease about letting her stay.

"You can take a shower if you like. You'll probably want one after five months." Cat said, as she got up to go into the kitchen. They'd been talking for quite a while, and Benny was also starting to feel more comfortable.

Benny giggled. "Thanks, but, what will I wear?"

"You can borrow something of mine or Sam's." Cat replied.

"That's really nice of you, but are you sure they'll fit me?" Benny raised an eyebrow and looked at Cat, then at Sam, then down at herself. Sam and Cat were both much taller than her, and a lot more 'developed' around the chest area, if you know what I mean...

"You can borrow something of mine, if you want?" Dice offered.

"Are you sure?" Benny asked. She was already staying with them, she didn't want to be any more of a burden.

"Course. Here, you can wear these." He threw her a shirt and a pair of basketball shorts from his suitcase.

"Thanks." Benny smiled, catching the clothes.

"Bathroom's just down the hall." Cat said. Benny smiled appreciatively, following Cat's directions and going to take a well deserved, long overdue shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so short. I didn't really know what to do with it.**

 **Anyway, I've just posted a pic of what Benny looks like on my tumblr, 'youre-never-too-old-for-disney', so if you wondered what she's like, go and have a look! :P**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, until next time my friends! And merry christmas!**

 **As usual, I do not own Sam and Cat, I _only_ own my OC and the plot.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Benny finished in the shower. She turned the water off, dried herself and got dressed in Dice's clothes. They were a little big on her, but they were comfortable and she'd be lying if she said they didn't smell really good...

She walked out into the living room, where Dice was sat on the couch, on his phone. He noticed Benny walk in and stood up with a smile, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Hey, so, I was thinking, you can have the couch since you probably want to sleep in the comfiest place possible, so I'll just sleep on the floor and-"

"Dice," She cut him off with a smile, "You don't have to do that for me. You keep the couch, I'll sleep on the floor."

"But-"

"No buts. Honestly, just being in a nice, warm house is enough for me. You're not sleeping on the floor just for me."

"Yeah, but maybe I want to do it just for you." He protested. Benny giggled.

"I'm serious, Dice. I'm taking the floor." She decided.

"Alright, fine. But if you're the slightest bit uncomfortable, then you're sleeping on the couch." He told her sternly.

"Whatever you say." She said, her smile never faltering.

Little did they know, Cat was peeking into the living room and watching their little scene. She couldn't help but giggle at the two adolescents, before running into her and Sam's room.

"Sam!" She squealed. Sam, who was laying in bed on her phone, looked at Cat and sat up.

"What?" She groaned.

"Love is in the air!" She said happily. Sam raised a confused eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean, exactly?"

"Dice and Benny!" Cat said with a little giggle. Sam raised both eyebrows.

"What? You think they're..."

"I'm not sure, but Dice definitely likes her." Cat said. Sam couldn't help but agree. Why else would Dice desperately beg them to let her stay?

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"We get them together, duh!" Cat said as if Sam had just asked what 1 + 1 is.

It was time for Sam and Cat to do a little match making.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! Here's chapter four! It's quite short, but pretty cute :P Hope you enjoy!**

 **As usual, I don't own Sam & Cat aNd blah blah blah, I only own my OC and the plot, blah blah bah. BYE!**

* * *

That night, Dice was laying on the comfortable couch, with a blanket pulled up to his chin, fast asleep.

Benny, on the other hand, was not so sound. She was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag on the floor, beads of sweat forming on her forehead, as scenes of the worst day of her life played in her mind.

~Her Dream~

 _Benny was sat on the couch in her old house, in Ohio, watching reruns of Friends. She was home alone for the weekend, as her parents were on holiday for their anniversary. She didn't mind, though. They deserved a nice holiday, and it's not like she was completely alone; the next door neighbour checked in on her everyday to make sure everything was alright._

 _The last episode finished, so she picked up the remote to change the channel. She started flicking through, until she landed in the news. Usually, she found the news boring and never watched it, but this particular story was quite interesting to her._

 _"Flight 22 going from Spain to the United States has crashed into the Atlantic Ocean." The news reporter said. Benny froze. Spain was where her parents had gone on their anniversary. And they were supposed to be flying home today._

 _"21 people have been killed in this unfortunate accident." The reporter continued. Benny was starting to panic, praying that her parents were okay._

 _Suddenly, the phone rang and Benny picked it up._

 _"Mommy? Daddy?" She answered hopefully._

 _"Is this Benny Ridgewood?" The woman in the other end asked._

 _"Y-yes?" She replied, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst._

 _"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your parents have been in a plane accident and didn't make it."_

 _Benny froze, the phone dropping onto the floor with a loud thud. She started to shake._

 _"No," She whispered, "No, no, no, no, no!" She fell to the floor, screaming and crying for her parents to come back._

~End of Dream~

"No... No... No!"

Dice was woken by the girl's desperate pleads. He looked down, where her sleeping bag was just beside the couch, to see she was trashing around, whimpering in her sleep. Dice climbed off the couch and knelt down beside Benny.

"Benny," He whispered, "Benny, wake up." He nudged her gently, causing her to gasp and sit up, eyes wide.

"It's okay, it's only me," He said softly. She stared at him for a moment, before her eyes filled with tears as she thought about her dream.

"Hey, it's okay," Dice pulled her into a hug and held her close. Benny melted into his arms and wrapped her own arms around his torso as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, silent sobs leaving her body. Dice moved so he was leaning against the couch, with the small girl curled up on his lap. Dice gently played with her hair, his other arm wrapped securely around her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Dice asked softly once Benny had calmed down.

"It was the same dream I usually have... Of the day my parents died." She told him, her voice cracking. Dice ran his fingers through her hair, in attempt to calm her. It worked and a she let a yawn escape her lips. She then realised something and looked up at Dice.

"Dice, you can go back to bed if you want. Sorry for this, you must be exhausted." She said, looking at him guiltily. Dice shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, honestly. And besides, I'm pretty comfy here." He gave her a cheeky smile, which Benny returned, before laying her head on Dice's chest. She stayed awake for a few minutes, listening to Dice's heartbeat while he absentmindedly played with her hair. Soon, though, her eyes began to droop and she let sleep overtake her, Dice following shortly after.


End file.
